


eagerly yours

by shepherd



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepherd/pseuds/shepherd
Summary: “Your dad is gonna kill me,” he said as Ignis’ ringtone died for the third time. It started up again only a handful of seconds later.“He won’t,” Ignis promised, unclipping his seatbelt. Without another thought he tossed his phone into the backseat, vibrating hard against the leather. Gladio shot it an uneasy look. “Don’t worry about it.”For KidGrayson on twitter!
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	eagerly yours

**Author's Note:**

> doing some fluffy gladnis prompt pieces after i just read the end of a gladnis fic that knocked me for six in a bad way - anything you want to see! drop me a line and i'll make it happen!
> 
> hope you like high school au date fluff

Nervousness was a peculiar look upon Gladio’s face. There was a pallid look about him, an uncertainty Ignis had seen very few times before. His fingers drummed ceaselessly on the beat-up steering wheel, his brows sunken. When he cut the engine the car was suddenly unnervingly quiet.

“Your dad is gonna kill me,” he said as Ignis’ ringtone died for the third time. It started up again only a handful of seconds later.

“He won’t,” Ignis promised, unclipping his seatbelt. Without another thought he tossed his phone into the backseat, vibrating hard against the leather. Gladio shot it an uneasy look **.** “Don’t worry about it.”

“Your curfew has been and gone.”

In the haze of the evening Ignis wasn’t so sure himself. A date had never passed so quickly. The thrill of Gladio’s company had turned hours into mere minutes, the sun setting much too soon. A generous eleven o’clock curfew on a school night slipped by easily and Ignis couldn’t find it in himself to entertain going home. For the first time in years there wasn’t even a twinge of anxiety in his belly. His father would be waiting up with all the lights on, worried sick. Maybe even enough to come searching, to call Gladio’s parents. Gladio’s restlessness was completely understandable and Ignis knew some temptation was in order.

Ignis leant forward, clearing his throat a little awkwardly. He had never been much good at flirtation, overly sappy and in no way seductive, but after all these years he knew each of Gladio’s weakness. Just a little pressure and he would become putty in Ignis’ hands.

Cautiously he brushed his hand over Gladio’s, settling it upon the stick shift. “It’s been a wonderful evening with you,” he said softly and watched with a smile as delight warmed Gladio’s worried expression. “I’d love a little longer, out under the starts.”

“Shit,” Gladio said, and Ignis watched him fumble. Gladio scrambled out of his father’s cars in moments, almost forgetting to shut the door behind him. Feet sent gravel scattering across the grass and when Ignis reached to open his own door Gladio was already there. Cold air met his skin alongside the scent of a fine, gentle April rain. Even as he laughed Ignis’ heart was warm, full of joy.

The lover’s lane was empty. Ignis wasn’t sure what to expect on his first ever visit. It seemed like he was constantly catching hushed whispers about who had been spotted with who, and in his mind’s eye he had imagined a cramped location, cars parked tightly together and muffled laughter filling the night sky. Instead there wasn’t a vehicle or soul in sight and over the hill their hometown gleamed, wondrously bright even at this hour. Streetlamps cast gold and shadow and the thrill a private moment gave Ignis his wry smile.

It could be a place of their own tonight. Their secret, nothing to be thrown around the lockers by students who knew nothing about them. Here Ignis could pretend there was no pacing father and no classes demanding his attention early tomorrow morning. The night was still and Ignis basked in the relived pressures.

“Thank you,” he said and laced his hand with Gladio’s, eyes only for him.

Gladio locked the car – _just in case, he murmured_ – and they trundled over to the empty benches, damp with rain. Names were carved into the wood in childish impulse. The grass glistened beneath their feet. Ignis cared nothing for his best pair of shoes tonight, squishing through as Gladio lead him forward. His companion was so warm, blissful with just a touch too much of expensive cologne filling the air. Ignis followed his beacon all the way across the slope and to the edge.

It had been a trying day. School had dragged, perked up only by the sweet note that Gladio had somehow slipped inside his locket – _can’t wait to see you tonight_ , and a flurry of tiny hearts. Ignis clock watched all through his after school classes and then broke rules to sprint through the halls, down into the car park, and just as Ignis smoothed his harried hair and willed away the pink of his cheeks there was Gladio, as handsome as ever in his letterman and form fitting jeans.

All of Ignis’ lingering lethargy had evaporated at the sight of him, matching Gladio’s boundless energy and with a beaming smile he slipped where he had wanted to be all day – into Gladio’s waiting arms.

Gladio’s presence was more than inspiring. It was elation itself. His hands were sweaty but Ignis didn’t mind one bit. “I meant what I said. I really enjoyed tonight.”

Gladio brightened up. Honey brown eyes never failed to lure Ignis in and enrapture him. “Same. I just wanna do this every night.”

Regret coloured Ignis’ good mood. “I’m sorry. I know that finding the time to meet took far too long. It’s just that-”

A firm squeeze encompassed his hand. “I know, I know. It’s alright. With exam season so close I don’t want you risking those straight A’s for some boy.” Still, he winked. “I wanna treat you to dinner when we’re all done with the school year. Hang out all night by the lake and catch a movie, maybe. To hell with what your father says.”

It was common for Ignis to hear such bravado. It always ended very poorly for those who wanted to fight for Ignis’ affections. On instinct he laughed in Gladio’s face. “When you take me home, you can tell him that face to face.”

“Oof,” Gladio said with false bravado. His smile stretched too far to be comfortable. “Guess this is out first and last date. Better make it count, huh?”

With a laugh, Ignis slowed to a stop. He cupped Gladio’s hand between his own, smile easy. “A little longer, then,” he promised and the night sky finally shifted into deep velvet, dotted with odd stars that watched them closely.

Nothing was easier than having Gladio by his side **.** As sudden as their bond had changed, as stunning as Ignis’ complex feelings had been, it was earnest. Honest, and Ignis could happily bask in Gladio’s handsome face forever. Ignis appreciated the cut of his jaw, the fine bow of his lips, and all the while Gladio gazed back. He wore a picture-perfect smile that Ignis had always envied. Still he felt beautiful under Gladio’s adoring gaze.

It was as if the view of the sprawling town below meant nothing to him, as if the stars were merely dull stones. Gladio gave neither a moment’s consideration. Rather he appraised Ignis’ own face, enthralled, and Ignis sank into peace.

A hand brushed Ignis’ drooping hair out of his eyes. His thumb graced Ignis’ pronounced brows. “Damn,” he said softly and Ignis swore they were glowing. “Your dad’ll kill me for this, but…looking at you now, it’s real hard to care.”

Ignis angled his cheek into Gladio’s hand. His pals were rough but his motions gentle, lacking their usual confidence. “I always appreciated the braver men,” he joked in a way that he hoped would be modestly playful. Instead it emerged with a twist of suggestiveness, unable to pull his eyes from Gladio’s pliant mouth.

It plagued him long before this moment. Many things about Gladio had. Kissable lips, charming laughter, a wonderfully crooked grin. All of it seemed so very far from Ignis’ reach and yet here they were. Alone, together. Ignis had papers left untouched on his bedroom desk, with another bright and early start ahead of him. One less day until the stress of exams began.

Ignis wanted Gladio to kiss him.

Thrilled at the dream he slipped his arm around Gladio’s waist. The other cradled the hand at his jaw. “I feel the same,” he murmured, hoping that Gladio would catch his drift.

A thumb brushed his cheek. Gladio lowered his head, locs slipping over his shoulder. His eyes never left Ignis’ lips. “Good,” he breathed. The glimmer of his intense eyes was far greater than the presence of the town and the harsh touch of the light around them.

All day he had been dreaming of this. All week. It was impossible to stamp down his excitement and play it cool in front of their friends, in front of his teachers. A tremor claimed his hands. Gladio could feel it and he inched ever closer.

“Is this okay,” he asked.

_Of course_ , the thought, burning. _Please_ , and his lips parted on instinct. “Yeah,” he managed with a stammer, chest constricting hard enough for his heart to burst. Like he had never been kissed, never been touched, and he quaked as Gladio’s hands closed around his waist. They were searing hot through his blazer. They grasped him firmly, satisfaction settling upon his hungry expression.

Ignis longed to touch his cheek and he wondered if it might be too far. Gladio’s cheeks looked satin soft tonight. Often he neglected to shave, proud of the dark stubble he could far better than most boys his age. But he had clearly put the effort in tonight to appear clean cut for Ignis, without a single nick or missed patched on his skin. Ignis missed the rugged look and the scent of his beard oil sorely but Gladio was a vision nonetheless – charming, single minded in his pursual, and Ignis could no longer bear it. He reached to cradle Gladio’s cheek and marvelled.

It was a soft as he dreamed. Gladio’s fresh face was silk, goodness only knew how, perfect against Ignis’ palms. He couldn’t help but sigh in delight and without delay Gladio was upon him, meeting his lips in a kiss.

Cologne and avocado oil filled his nose. Ignis could have wept at the wash of sensation. Gladio’s lips were both a delight and an exercise in restraint. It was all too easy to sink into him – all the warmth and promise of comfort, of pleasure. Gladio was only for him up on their private hillside. Ignis cared for nothing else, pulling him closer, tilting against his mouth.

Gladio laughed into him, arms drawing tighter. Ignis could feel the soft curve of his blissful smile. They wound together like they couldn’t bear to be apart for long, young lovers drawn together by yearning. Protecting each other from the chill, beaming and falling away from the rest of the world, the sun would never rise on their evening together.

Ignis had experienced a handful of first dates. A movie and an ice cream cone, coffee out by the lake. Neither of them ended with a spark like this – a current that prickled their skin, tingled in his blood. Never before had Ignis felt so light. Carefree was not a close enough word. Ignis lost all higher thought against Gladio’s mouth, artificial strawberry flavour still upon his tongue.

Ignis eventually found himself breathless and pink, lost in the lush green and Gladio’s towering comforts. He caught his breath, embarrassed at his lapse in control. His lips tingled and he bowed his head, cheeks burning. “That…” he said, and cleared his throat as it cracked. “That was really nice.”

Gladio’s hands slipped northward until they rest upon his shoulders. The smile he wore was peaceful and fond, and stunning. “Yeah?”

Helplessly Ignis nodded. “Yeah,” he agreed, and cleared his throat. “I wanna…” he said, lifting his head again and gazing determinedly over Gladio’s shoulder even as he drew closer, determined to not embarrass himself with eye contact. Their noses nudged, mouths clumsily meeting again, and far in the distance a car drifted by. The leaves above rustled and all else was still and Ignis could have easily kissed Gladio until dawn.

He leant in again and again. Sinking in deep, wound and bubbling up with joy. They had been friends for so very long, children chasing each other in the fields on the outskirts of town – and here they were, lost in their embrace.

“I should probably get you home soon,” Gladio mumbled, scarcely able to draw his mouth away. His breath and his lips remained so close they flooded Ignis wish unabashed want.

Ignis shook his head, pulling firmly at Gladio’s letterman. Fists curled tight. To hell with curfew, to hell with his class. Gladio was wondrously, eagerly his, at long last. “Just a little longer,” he insisted, and pulled Gladio down into a crushing kiss.


End file.
